Recently, an artificial marble has been used as a building interior material. The artificial marble is mainly classified into two type materials of acrylic marble and unsaturated polyester marble according to base resins. Among them, the acrylic marble has been used for various purposes due to the quiet gloss, the luxurious texture, and the weather proof property of resin, and the demand for the acrylic marble has been increased.
For example, the artificial marble has been extensively used for upper plates of a sink, a vanitory, and various counters such as receptions in a bank and a general shop, an interior wall material, and various interior sculptures.
However, the current development of the artificial marble has been concentrated only on making a texture similar to that of natural marble regardless of a health functional effect.
Therefore, a scheme of improving a health functional effect by adding red clay or jade into the composition of the artificial marble has been developed. However, the red clay or the jade slightly emits far-infrared light at the normal temperature, so that the red clay or the jade does not greatly improve the health functional effect.
In general, since amethyst emits healthful far-infrared light in great quantities at the normal temperature, amethyst has been utilized as alternative medicine in a medical research institute of advanced countries such as the United States, Japan, and German. Recently, with the well-being trend, the preference to a product containing amethyst is gradually increased.
Therefore, if amethyst is contained in an artificial marble used as a material of an upper plate, an interior wall material, and various sculptures, the demands of more various consumers may be expected to be satisfied. However, a product capable of maintaining the original sanding property of an artificial marble has been slightly developed.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-0082279 discloses a bath containing amethyst powders mixed with unsaturated polyester resin. However, when amethyst powders are added to artificial marble slurry resin syrup, the slurry viscosity is rapidly changed, so that the process control is difficult, and a paper sanding work may not be performed with respect to the final product. In particular, when the resin syrup includes acrylic resin, the viscosity is more rapidly changed.
In addition, since the artificial marble according to the related art has a heavy weight, the artificial marble according to the related art has difficulties in conveyance and construction thereof. Further, the artificial marble according to the related art does not represent a superior adiabatic effect.